Get Well Soon
by xXSunshineGirlXx
Summary: She stared at his face, which had gone to be about as white as a sheet. She cried and her tears fell on his face, she wiped them away with her hand and whispered, “Please Daddy, get well soon.” The sequel to I Miss You.


Get Well Soon

A Hannah Montana drama fan fiction by xXPhilippineSunshineXx

_Summary: She stared at his face, which had gone to be about as white as a sheet. She cried and her tears fell on his face, she wiped them away with her hand and whispered, "Please Daddy, get well soon." (The sequel to __I Miss You_

**Flashback:**

_At about nine o'clock, the phone rang. Jackson answered it, "Hello?" The man on the other side of the line asked, "Is this Jackson Stewart?" Jackson answered, "Yeah," the man continued, "Do you have a younger sister by the name of Miley Stewart?" Jackson answered again, "Yeah." The man asked, "Are the two of you the children of a Robbie Ray Stewart?" Miley had noticed the worried look on Jackson's face and stood by him, listening to the phone conversation. Jackson said, "Yeah, is something wrong?" The man said, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but your father was in a horrible car accident, he's at the hospital, but the chances of him surviving are very slim." Miley and Jackson stood in shock. Jackson said, "Oh, we'll be there as soon as possible." He hung up the phone and Miley started crying. He opened his arms and she fell into them, crying._

**End flashback**

Miley looked up at Jackson and said, "What are we gonna do?" Jackson pushed her away gently and said, "We're gonna change, then, we'll go to the hospital as soon as we can." Miley nodded and they both ran up the stairs. Miley ran into her room, took off her sweats she had been using as pajamas, but left on the white shirt she had been using with it, and threw on a pair of jean capris. She hurriedly combed her hair and went downstairs. Jackson ran into _his_ room and took off his pajamas and put on some cargo shorts and a yellow shirt. They shoved their feet into their sandals or flip-flops and they jumped into Jackson's car and rushed to the hospital. **(A/N: How do you like it so far? What do you think will happen?)** When they got to the hospital, they ran to the front desk and Jackson asked while catching his breath, "What room...is...Robbie Ray...Stewart in?" The receptionist looked on her sheet and muttered to herself, "Stewart, Stewart, Robbie Ray Stewart, ah! Here he is." She turned to Jackson and Miley and said, "He's in the ICU unit, room 1205." Miley asked, "How do we get there?" The receptionist replied, "You take the elevator, or stairs, to the third floor, and keep walking straight until you hit a fork. Take the left fork, and follow the signs from there." She smiled at them and they both said, "Thanks." They followed the receptionist's directions, and before they knew it, they were in the hall with all the rooms. They looked at the numbers by the doors, Jackson scouring the right side, and Miley searching the left.

Jackson murmured to himself, "OK, his room is 1205. Let's see, 1194, 1196, 1198, 1200, 1202..." he did that while Miley was saying to herself, "OK, 1205, OK, 1195, 1197, 1199, 1201, 1203, 1205, 1207, wait, his room is 1205." She backtracked and she called to Jackson, "I found his room, it's over here." Before they could walk in, a doctor came out. He asked, "Are you family of Robbie Ray Stewart?" Miley answered, "Yeah, we're his kids." The doctor introduced himself, "I'm Dr. Greene, and I'm very sorry to tell you that your father is in a very critical condition right now, his chances of living are very slim, I'm sorry." Miley asked in a worried tone, "Can we go see him?" Dr. Greene nodded and stepped aside. Miley and Jackson walked in and saw their dad on a hospital bed, and he looked _horrible_. He was covered in cuts and bruises and he had a huge gash on his left cheek, he wasn't in a hospital gown, but he had an IV in his right hand, and a he had a blanket over him. Jackson asked, "What happened in the car accident?" Dr. Greene said, "Here's what the witnesses told the doctors."

**Flashback:**

_Robbie Ray was driving and reached a stoplight. He waited for it to turn green, and when he went forward, a drunk driver ran a red light and hit the passenger side of the car. Robbie Ray's side of the car hit a tree and he hit his head and fell unconscious. He was pinned in the car. Then, someone that had seen the accident called 911. The ambulance came a few minutes later and rushed him to the hospital._

**End Flashback**

Miley asked, "How bad is it, I mean, what could you do to help him?" Dr. Greene replied, "He was rushed to the ER room, and the doctors there treated his worst wounds." Jackson and Miley then noticed heavy bandage on his right arm, and it was soaked in blood. Jackson asked, "What exactly were his worst wounds?" Dr. Greene told them, "There was that cut on his arm, and the bleeding has stopped, they will replace the bandage soon, but that's one of the minor ones." Miley and Jackson looked at each other. _If that was a minor one, then the worst one must be life threatening, _Miley thought. Dr. Greene continued, "He also has dislocated his elbow in the same arm, but they fixed that, and the bandage will help hold it in place until it fully heals." **(A/N: I'm not sure on all this medical stuff, don't quote me on **_**any**_** of this.)** Jackson asked, "Was _that_ the worst one?" Dr. Greene said, "He may have to have blood transfusions, he lost about a half a liter of blood, and his blood type is A positive, do you know if any of you have that same blood type?" They both shook their heads. Dr. Greene said, "Would you like to have a test to see if you have A positive?" Jackson said, "We would do anything to make sure he's OK." Dr. Greene said, "If you'll follow me, we can do blood tests." They followed him out of their dad's room and were led to a different room. Dr. Greene said to the nurses, "Check to see if any of them are A positive."

The nurses took blood samples from them and they put a bandage on their arms where they had taken blood. Jackson said, "I sure hope at least _one_ of us can give blood to Dad." Miley nodded, "Yeah, I know." They waited ten minutes before the blood samples were checked. Dr. Greene said, "Well, the blood samples are out, and Miley has A positive, but Jackson has AB negative, and your dad can get _both_." They smiled and Dr. Greene asked, "Who's gonna be the donor for your dad?" Miley and Jackson looked at each other. Dr. Greene added, "There's also another person waiting for AB negative, it's pretty rare." Jackson said, "I'll donate for that person." Miley said, "I'll donate for Daddy." They were both led to the same room where they donated blood. Miley's blood donation was transferred to her dad, and Jackson's blood donation was donated to a Miss Megan Kristen Baker. Miss Baker said to Jackson, "Thanks for donating for me, you don't know how much that means to me." Jackson smiled and said, "No problem." Dr. Greene said, "Miss Stewart?" Miley turned to him and saw that his face was grim. She grew worried and asked, "What is it?" He continued, "Miss Stewart, the blood transfusion for your father was successful, but he flat-lined." Miley said, "He's not...gone, is he?"

He shook his head, "Life support is all that's keeping him alive, I'm sorry." Miley and Jackson frowned and Jackson put a comforting hand on Miley's shoulder. Dr. Greene said, "You can see him now if you wish." Miley and Jackson stepped once again into their dad's room. Miley stood by his bed and held his hand. She stared at his face, which had gone to be about as white as a sheet. She cried and her tears fell on his face, she wiped them away with her hand and whispered, "Please Daddy, get well soon." Jackson put a comforting arm on her shoulder and she collapsed in his arms, crying into his shoulder. Jackson said, "Shh, it'll be OK Miles, he'll be fine." Miley looked up at him and she said through her tears, "How do you know that for sure?" Jackson said, "I don't, but we need to stay positive and believe that he'll be OK." Miley nodded and wiped away her tears. They both sat down in chairs on either side of his bed and stayed at the hospital the whole day. Lilly and Oliver had found out and were there at their side the whole day. Lilly and Oliver bade goodbye at around eight, but Miley and Jackson stayed the night in the hospital. "Goodnight Jackson," Miley said sleepily. Jackson replied, "'Night Miley." Miley and Jackson both whispered, "Goodnight Dad."

The next day, they went home, took a shower, grabbed some books or magazines or something to do and drove back to the hospital. Lilly and Oliver were there as well. They played lots of card games, like Speed, I Doubt It (Cheats) and Old Maid. They went down to the cafeteria for lunch and when they came back, Dr. Greene walked out of Robbie Ray's room with a solemn look on his face. Lilly and Oliver looked at each other with worried faces and Miley and Jackson did the same. Dr. Greene asked, "May I speak with the Stewart children privately?" They were led to the end of the hallway where Dr. Greene said very gravely, "I'm sorry, but your father has passed away." Those five words repeated over and over in their heads. _"Your father has passed away." No, _Miley thought, _he can't be gone, he just cant._ The same thoughts were going through Jackson's head, _He can't be dead, I mean, he was alive just a half hour ago._ Miley blinked several times and her head grew faint. She collapsed in a chair and asked, "What?" Dr. Greene said gently, "I'm sorry, but your father is gone." Miley shook her head and Jackson hugged her. She cried and her tears fell on his shirt and Jackson's tears fell into Miley's hair. Lilly and Oliver saw this scene and Lilly said, "That can't be good." Oliver said, "I hope they're OK." Dr. Greene said to Miley and Jackson, "You can see him now, if you want." They nodded and walked back to Lilly and Oliver. Lilly asked, "What is it?" Jackson answered, "He's gone." Lilly started crying and Oliver put his arm around her. They all went in his room and Miley whispered, "Goodbye, Daddy." They all stood there, crying. Miley started singing her dad's favorite song in his memory.

_I want my mullet back_

_My old Camaro and my eight-track_

_Fuzzy dice hanging loose and proud_

_ZZ top just playing loud_

The others all slightly smiled, Mr. Stewart had sung that song on stage so many times for fans of Robbie Ray Stewart. They all joined Miley:

_A simple time that's what I miss_

_Your miniskirt and your sweet kiss_

_Times are changing and that's a fact_

_I want my mullet back_

Miley started crying even harder and Jackson put an arm around her shoulder. Miley said through her sobs, "I thought – that he would be – be OK, but now – he's gone." Jackson said, "It'll be OK Mile, we'll be OK." Miley looked up at him as if she just realized something. "Jackson, what'll we do? Now we're orphans." Jackson's eyes widened and he said, "I didn't think about that. We could call Mamaw, or Aunt Dolly, and they could come live with us." Lilly asked in a soft voice, "What'll happen to Hannah Montana?" Miley said, "Well, Hannah Montana will still be here, I mean, do you think Daddy would want me to just, stop?" Jackson said, "No, he wouldn't. I'll go call Mamaw and Aunt Dolly," and he walked out of the room. Oliver said, "I'm sorry Mile, I really am." Miley said, "That's OK." Jackson stepped outside, flipped out his cell, and called Aunt Dolly.

_Jackson's conversation with Aunt Dolly:_

Dolly: Hello?

Jackson: Aunt Dolly? This is Jackson.

Dolly: Well, hello Jackson, whatcha need?

Jackson: I, er, I have bad news Aunt Dolly.

Dolly: Well, what's this bad news?

Jackson: Um, well, you see, er, um, well...

Dolly: Jackson, just tell me.

Jackson: Well, Dad passed away.

Dolly: _What?_

Jackson: Well, he was in a car accident, he was in the hospital, then he passed away. He never woke up after the accident.

Dolly: Oh, well, I guess I'll have to come over there and take care of ya'll.

Jackson: Yeah, well, 'bye.

Dolly: 'Bye Jackson, and, I'm sorry.

Jackson: Thanks, 'bye.

Dolly: 'Bye.

_End Conversation_

Just then, he heard Miley scream. He ran back in the room asking in a panicked voice, "Miley, what is it? What's wrong?" She said, "Daddy's alive!"

"What?" Miley pointed to the heart monitor, and sure enough, it was beeping slowly, but steadily. Lilly was pressing the call button over and over and over again, when Dr. Greene ran in. He panted, "He's alive," and Miley repeated, "He's alive!" Jackson looked over to Oliver and he just looked back at him with a dumbfounded look. Jackson asked, "What just happened?" Dr. Greene explained, "When he had flat-lined, we shocked him, to try to get his heart started again, it must have been delayed, but it worked." Oliver inquired, "So, he'll be OK?" Dr. Green answered, "Most likely." Miley smiled, "I can't believe he's alive." Dr. Green grinned, "I'll let you have your time alone." Then he walked out of the room. Jackson said, "OK, I'd better make a call to Aunt Dolly then." Miley said, "I got it," then she took out her cell and dialed Aunt Dolly's phone.

_Miley's conversation with Aunt Dolly:_

Dolly: Hello?

Miley: Hey, Aunt Dolly, it's me, Miley.

Dolly: Oh, Sweet Pea, I heard about your daddy, and I'm sorry.

Miley: No, don't be, he's alive.

Dolly: What?

Miley: The heart monitor just started beeping again, he's alive!

Dolly: I'm assuming you won't need me to come over?

Miley: No, come over anyway, we can celebrate, Mamaw could come too.

Dolly: OK Sweet Pea, I'll see ya soon.

Miley: OK. 'Bye, Aunt Dolly, see ya.

Dolly: 'Buh-bye Sweet Pea.

_End Conversation_

Miley pinched herself to make sure that it wasn't a dream, and it wasn't. She was still smiling at the fact that Robbie Ray was alive. Then, Oliver, Lilly, Jackson, and Miley played more card games, board games, or just talked. Later that day, after Oliver and Lilly had left, Miley said, "Aunt Dolly and Mamaw are comin' over," and Jackson replied, "I can't wait to see them." Miley replied, "Yeah, it'd be fun to see them." Miley sat next to her dad's bed, and Jackson said, "I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria to get a snack, you want anything?" Miley replied, "Just like, a brownie or something, I'm in the mood for something sweet." Jackson smiled, "OK, I'll be back in a minute or two." While Jackson was downstairs, Miley heard her voice being whispered. She looked around, then to her dad's bed. He was finally awake! Miley smiled and threw her arms around her dad's neck. "Daddy, you're awake!" He asked, "How long have I been out of it Bud?" Miley thought, "Only about two days."

"_Only_?" Robbie asked, "That's sorta long." Miley replied, "Better than a week." Robbie Ray asked, "What happened while I was out of it?" Miley said, "Not much, but..." she trailed off. She was gonna tell that Aunt Dolly and Mamaw were going to come over, but she decided to surprise him when they came over. "But what?" Miley replied, "Nothing, nothing." Her dad looked at her and then shook his head. Then Jackson came in. "Hey Mile, hey Dad." Miley rolled her eyes and then Jackson said, "Dad, you're awake!" Robbie said, "Huh, you didn't notice for a while." Jackson asked, "How long have you been awake?" He replied, "Only 'bout five minutes." Jackson asked, "Do you know when you can go home?" A voice behind them said, "He should be able to go home tomorrow." They turned around and Dr. Greene was standing in the doorway. He smiled, "Um, Miley, Jackson, do you mind waiting in the hall for a while, I'll check your dad's condition and fix his arm. By the way, how is your arm?" Robbie Ray replied, "It doesn't hurt that much." Miley and Jackson walked out of the room and waited. Miley took a bite of her brownie and said, "I'm so happy that he's awake." Jackson asked, "Did you tell him about Aunt Dolly and Mamaw?" Miley took another bite and said, "No, I thought we'd surprise him." Jackson took a _huge_ bite of his brownie and said, "'hat 'ould sufise him." Miley rolled her eyes and asked, "_What?"_ Jackson swallowed and said, "I said that should surprise him." Miley rolled her eyes again and said, "Yeah, it should." Miley and Jackson stayed the night in the hospital again, and Robbie Ray was finally able to go home.

When they got home, Jackson called Aunt Dolly to tell her that Mamaw and her should be there by three o'clock. They would take the four hour flight from Tennessee at ten and get there at two, then they could use the extra hour to do something else. At exactly three o'clock, the doorbell rang. Robbie Ray answered it and Aunt Dolly and Mamaw were standing there. "What're you guys doin' here?" Aunt Dolly said, "Never mind that, but we got the news that you was dead." Mamaw interjected, "_Never_ scare us like that again!" Robbie Ray said, "It won't happen again." Aunt Dolly asked, "So, where's Jackson and Miley?" Robbie Ray called up, "Miley, Jackson, Aunt Dolly and Mamaw are here!" The two of them came bounding down the stairs and hugged Aunt Dolly and Mamaw. Robbie Ray joked, "Hey, you guys just saw them a few months ago, and you hug them, but I almost die, and...nothin'." Miley smiled, "Sorry," then she went over and gave her dad a quick hug. "That's...a bit better," Robbie Ray said slowly. The others laughed and the whole day, they laughed, talked, but mostly formed more good memories.

_The End_


End file.
